


Carry me over

by Lahylia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Black Cat Cafe - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto being wise, Bokuto the matchmaker, Cat and owl duo, F/M, Kuro Tersurou being Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Kurroo being dumb, Love, Love Confessions, Mistakes, Romance, Tattoos, two adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahylia/pseuds/Lahylia
Summary: Everyone have a soulmate. Their's first words are tattooed on each others wrists. When they meet, the tattoo is slowly vanishing.And it's about time when two adorable dorks: Kuroo and Bokuto are about to meet theirs soulmates...





	Carry me over

Kuroo looked out at the street and saw a girl in a black scarf. She was waiting for someone but after 5 minutes she stepped into the café and sit near the window. Bokuto looked at his friend and pushed him towards her.  
“Um...welcome in the Black Cat Cafe, how can I help you?” Kuroo said and looked into her blue eyes.  
“I'll take caramel latte and a piece of strawberry cake.” The girl smiled and looked at her phone.  
Kuroo went to the counter and started to make latte. While waiting for the cake he looked at his wrist. On its inner side were tattooed the first words of his soul mate.  
 _I'll take carmel latte and a piece of strawberry cake_.  
He looked at the girl and back at his wrist.  
“Bokuto...” he whispered.  
“What do you need bro?”  
“Look at her” Kuroo pointed at the girl in a black scarf.  
“She's nice”  
“She may be my soul mate”  
“She's your WHAT?” Bokuto yelled and looked at his best friend. “Go and talk to her. Now!”  
“Nah, I'm busy” Kuroo laughed and took the tray to went back to work.  
“Here's your order” He put the cup and a plate in front of a girl.  
“Thank you” she smiled and looked at her phone.

/Three weeks earlier/  
During Kuroo's shift the Clack Cat Cafee was empty. Usual thing for a 6 a.m. on Monday. In the next 30 minutes nobody will come in. Not today. The bored waiter looked at the door and started typing a message to his friend when he heard the bell.  
“Bro, you're too early. You want something?”  
“I'll take carmel latte and a piece of strawberry cake.”  
Hearing that Kuroo looked back to see a girl. Hot girl.  
“I'm sorry miss. I thought that...”  
“It's nothing.” She smiled. After a quick glance at her wrist she laughed. “Um...you know what? I think that I forgot my wallet. I'll came back later. Bye!” With that she was gone and Kuroo left astonished was looking at the door until his phone rang.  
“The same place, people and time. Today.” He muttered and went back to work because same costumers wanted morning coffee and donuts.

/Back to the present/  
Since that day a gil was a usual costumer of a Black Cat Cafe, but she never talked with Kuroo. She was watching him bya corner of her eye.  
“You're in love Yuko, admit it already!” Mei looked at her friend and at the black-haired boy on their right. “He's your soulmate after all!”  
“No, he's too handsome. It must be a mistake.”  
“Your wrist can't lie Yuko”  
“Fine, I'll talk to him.” She stood up.  
“That's my girl.” Mei smiled and watched the two of them. Yuko was trying to catch an attention of a tall waiter.  
_She doesn't have to try too hard. Fate is fate_.  
Kuroo saw her just in time when she was coming.  
“How can I help you little kitty?” He asked wearing his usual smirk.  
“Um...I....I mean we...yes...we need to talk in um...more private place if we can.” Yuko said nervouslly still blushing after his words.  
“In 10 minutes I'll end my shift, so we can go somewhere and talk.”  
“Fine, I'll wait for you.”  
“As you wish, my Lady.” He smiled and watched how much redder she become and run away from a cafe.  
“Can you feel the love tonight?~” Bokuto sang and pushed his long tome friend to the back door. “Don't let her go away my lover boy”  
“Sure thing bro.” He grabbed his bag and ran into the night.

***  
You were going to the nearest cafe to grab your lunch. During a break you wanted to run away from the sport centre, because in the end you would be stuck behind the reception desk for whole 40 minutes. And you don't want it to happen ever again.  
“Wlecome to Black Cat Cafe.” A tall guy with messy grey hair welcomed you. “Kuroo'll take your order.”  
“Hi, and thank you.” You smiled and went to the caunter.  
“I'll take carmel latte and a piece of strawberry cake.” You said and sat nearly. After a while you saw a guy with a bed hair holding a tray with your lunch.  
“Here you go gogreous.” He smiled and went back to work.  
_What a nice guy._  
Staring out the window you put your earphones and pressed play on your phone to relax a little bit. But you didn't noticethat the same boy who gave you ordered food is looking at his wrist where his soulmate's first words started to fade away.

***  
The day after you felt a slight pain in your wrist. You ignore it and went to work. During the lunchtime you decided to go once more to the Black Cat Cafe. As soon as you entered, you heard an argument.  
“Trust meTetsu. I love you.”  
“So why your tatto is still visable!?”  
“I don't know...”  
“Maybe it's because she's not your real soulmate.” Bokuto explaind to Kuroo and came towards you.  
“What can I dofor you today?”  
“Hi, um...can I get a carmel latte and a piece of a strawberry cake, please?” You smiled.  
“In two minutes, my Lady.” He winked to Kuroo and started to prepare your coffee.  
You sat and started to read a book which your best friend had written a long time ago. Smiling to yourself you didn't notice then Bokuto sat next to you.  
“Hi, I'm Bokuto, one of the owners.”  
“Nice to meet you. I'm [f/n] [l/n].” You smiled and looked at him.  
“Well” he rubbed his neck “I wanted to talk with you about your wrist. The tattoo is fading, right?”  
You looked surprised at him, your wrist and him again.  
“How -how did you know that?”  
“After your yesterdays order the tattoo of my friend, Kuroo, who's a jerk taking order of the man, has started to vanish. What's more, he has a girfriend, but her tattoo is still visable. And the two of you were ordering the same thing. So I think that you are his real soulmate.” Bokuto said and smiled. “I'll be going now, but please, think about it.” With that he went back to work.  
_I hope you'll make the right choice my friend._

***  
The Black Cat Cafe was closed but Kuroo and Kuroo were still inside talking.  
“Bro...” Bokuto started and looked at his friend.  
“What?”  
“Yuko is not your soulmate.”  
Kuroo looked at him with a bit of shock all over his face.  
“Are you kidding me? I already know that.”  
“That's good because I know whose tatto started to vanish at the samie time as yours.”  
“So?” Kuroo rised his eybrow.  
“So...[f/n] is your soulmate.” He smiled proudly and stood up. “Beside, she's really into you.”  
Kuroo only smiled and started to clean the tables.  
“Are you a tachmaker Bokuto?”  
“Who said that? Who?” He acted surprised, but shortly after he laughed. “Only for you.”  
“So...”  
“Sooo~”  
“Where I can find her?”  
“Well...”

***  
You were at work on Saturday. It wasn't as crowded as usually, so you had a little bit of rest. While preparinga member cards you heard someone.  
“Hi, can you tell me where I can find [f/n]-san?”  
“in front of you.” You turned around and smiled. And then it hit you.  
It's him. The guy from cafe. Probably my soulmate.  
“We need to talk.” Kuroo smiled.  
“Yeah.” You looked in his golden-like eyes.  
“So...”  
“So, I'll end my shift at 6 p.m.”  
Kuroo rubbed his neck and noded.  
“I'll wait for you.” With that he left the sport centre and you went back to work.  
_What a weird duo. A cat and an owl._

/Meantime/  
Bokuto was looking at his wrist. Every of his friends has found a soulmate, but not him.  
_Just give me coffee, ok?_  
He started to prepare everything before service when he heard the bell.  
“Bro, you're too early. You want something?”  
“Just give me coffee, ok?”  
Bokuto was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that it wasn't Kuroo. Turning around to face the counter he saw that his wrist where was tattoo started to vanish. He picked up his head and saw the ex-girlfriend of Kuroo-Yuko.  
“So...”  
“Yeah” She smiled to him. “I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the right guy.”  
Bokuto smiled brightly and gave her a mug.  
“At least now you know who to admire”

/Back to the Nekoma lover-cat/boy/  
Kuroo was nervous like never before. He was close to run away, when you walked out of sport center.  
Now or never.  
He stepped towards you and handed you a rose. You smiled surprised and quickly glanced at your wrist. Pale as usual, but without tattoo.  
“It disappeared.” Kuroo muttered “Just like mine.”  
“I guess so.” You looked at him. “How did you know that it wasn't Yuko?”  
“At first I didn't, but later on I started to think about that, but...” He laughed. “Bokuto needed to tell me that.”  
You both laughed and walked hand in hand.

/Few weeks later/  
The four of you were sitting and laughing. After few days you and Yuko get used to each other, due to the fact that yours soulmates were best friends.  
“Funny that I had to guide you, bro.” Bokuto grinned.  
“Said the man who's crying all the time, because his girlfriend doesn't feel like doing a lot of PDA.”  
You laughed and looked at the black-haired boy.  
“Don't you think that's time to open the cafe?”  
“Yeah” He stood up and opened the door. “Back to work.”  
Laughing you all started to prepare daily menu. You were cutting the cake when you felt Kuroos arms around you.  
“Just carry me over, please.” He whispered.  
“Likewise” You kissed him.

 

 

 

 

 

/Bonus ending/  
“Guys would you stop kissing!? We are at work!” Bokuto yelled.  
“Oh stop it.” Yuko smiled and kissed him.  
“Did you just...”  
“Yes, and go back to work.”  
“Hai”  
And then you and Kuroo started to laugh while Bokuto's face was becoming more and more red.  
“What a cute owl.” You smiled. “And a lovely cat.” You added quickly seeing Kuroo's face.  
“Yeah, sure.” He muttered with smile.


End file.
